La Llamada de mi ex
by Palestina Girl
Summary: Bueno esta historia esta editada espero les guste.. es la primer historia que subo...


LA LLAMADA DE MI EX

Esta historia es nueva de hecho soy nueva en esto espero que les guste

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer

Está inspirada en la canción de la Arrolladora

Estábamos recostados en el sillón de la casa cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, de seguro era Alice, ella siempre quería enterarse como iba nuestra relación

-Hola.

-Hola, por favor no cuelgues .- Me quede muda al escuchar su voz hace mucho que no lo oía. – Déjame explicarte

- Mi amor quien es.. – me saco del trance mi novio que ahora estaba a mi lado esperando mi respuesta

-Edward … _no hay nada que no puedas oír está hablando mi ex… - luego luego su cara cambio _

_-_Te dejo para que platiques a solas- me miro con ojos dudosos , yo solo agarre su brazo y le pedí con la mirada que se quedara

- Permíteme, deja ponerlo en su lugar- y tomando el teléfono y armándome de coraje

Voy a ponerlo en su lugar- dije al teléfono - _QUE DIABLOS QUIERES? QUE PARTE DEL NO NO ENTIENDES VETE CON QUIEN TE DE LA GANA Y NO VUELVAS A HABLAR_ – mientras ponía el altavoz, después de todo mi novio tenia derecho de escuchar todo lo que hablaba con mi ex –_TE ESTA ESCUCHANDO QUIEN TE A SUPLIDO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LO HACE MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU..._

Sonreí pues desde que llego a mi vida, yo volvi a sonreír gracias a él mi vida volvía a tener sentido …- el tomo mi rostro y me beso susurrando a mi oído lo mucho que me amaba, tuve que separarme por falta de aire mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello, y recordando que aun tenia el teléfono –SI _QUIERES OIR LOS BESOS NO CUELGUES QUEDATE AHÍ NO PUEDO PERDER EL TIEMPO EL ME HACE FELIZ TE DEJO A TI QUE DECIDAS SI VAS A COLGAR O NO SI QUIERES ATOREMENTARTE PON EL ALTAVOZ MUERETE DE CELOS Y RABIA AL FIN Y AL CABO NO SABES DONDE ESTOY_- Y así Dimitri y yo seguimos amándonos toda la noche.

Si así es, desde que encontré a Edward encima de Tanya no lo perdone y ahora soy feliz con Dimitri el me trata como nadie.

Hi, espero que les guste es mi primera historia de hecho quiero subir un segundo cap con EdPov explicando todo no se comenten por fa que les pareció

Ed Pov.

Como pude ser tan tonto, la había perdido para siempre. Solo tenía esperanza a que contestara el teléfono para poder pedirle perdón

-Ring Ring…- me mataba el suspenso y si ella no contestaba, sabia que hace unos meses comenzó a salir con un tipo…

- Hola- al escuchar su hermosa voz mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco

-Hola por favor no cuelgues- al parecer se sorprendió pues no reaccionaba- déjame explicarte- a lo lejos pude escuchar como él le preguntaba quién es el que llamaba

-Edward- escuchar mi nombre de su boca era como volver a respirar y eso me hizo golpearme mentalmente otra vez, como pude ser tan tonto al hacerla sufrir recuerdo su cara al verme …

_**FlashBack**__:_

_Esta noche Bella me había llamado confirmando que llegaba mañana de su viaje, pues se había ido a visitar a sus padres quienes vivían en Londres ._

_-Eddy querido ya tengo tus informes listos._

_-Tanya te dije que no me dijeras así odio ese sobrenombre _

_-Lo siento Ed pero es que estoy impaciente por estar contigo otra vez- Tanya y yo empezamos a salir hace unos cuantos días desde que Bella se fue de viaje – Tanya esto no es correcto, lo que paso ayer fue tonto, incorrecto esto no debió pasar tu sabes que amo a Bella._

_-Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer Ed- me dijo en susurros al oído, provocando que me estremeciera, no como cuando estaba con Bella pero si lo suficiente como para tentarme_

_- Que dices si vamos a tu apartamento.-me dijo besando mi cuello, tenía que hacerlo, de todas formas Bella regresaba mañana, no tendría porque enterarse_

_- ok vámonos- fuimos todo el camino entre caricias y besos_

_Al entrar al apartamento fuimos directo al cuarto de huéspedes, digo no podía llevarla a donde dormíamos Bella y yo ._

_La tire sobre la cama ansioso, mientras recorría su cuerpo con besos, escuche un ruido cerca de la puerta no le di importancia pues sabía que nadie podía ser ya que solo Bella tenia la llave del departamento, pero al momento escuche unos sollozos y pare en seco ERA ELLA, me pare de inmediato tratando de alcanzarla pues ella ya había salido corriendo , por suerte la alcance y la tome del brazo. Al voltearla vi todo en su cara, sabía que aunque me amaba nunca me iba a perdonar lo que le hice. Ella solo me abofeteo y aunque no era tan fuerte esa cachetada me dolió en el alma como nunca, pues la había perdido para siempre_.

_**Fin de FLASHBACK**_

-Te dejo para que platiques a solas- estas palabras me sacaron de mi trance, solo rogaba porque ella tomara mi llamada, ella le dijo algo que no escuche, para después escuchar algo que rompería si era aun era posible mas mi corazón

-Deja ponerlo en su lugar. QUE DIABLOS QUIERES - wow su contestación me sorprendió digo no esperaba que me contestara muy bien pero Bella no era así ella era calmada, tierna –QUE PARTE DEL NO NO ENTIENDES, VETE CON QUIEN TE DE LA GANA Y NO VUELVAS A HABLAR- su indiferencia me mataba pero yo me lo busque yo tenía la culpa por tonto por cambiarla por un rato de placer, toda una vida planeada con ella, a la basura , y todo por tonto.

Escuche que había un eco en el teléfono –Bella, por favor- le hable

-TE ESTA ESCUCHANDO QUIEN TE A SUPLIDO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LO HACE MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU- apreté mis puños de coraje, pues se escuchaba que estaban besándose, la sola idea de ver a Bella con otro era lo peor- SI _QUIERES OIR LOS BESOS NO CUELGUES QUEDATE AHÍ NO PUEDO PERDER EL TIEMPO EL ME HACE FELIZ TE DEJO A TI QUE DECIDAS SI VAS A COLGAR O NO SI QUIERES ATOREMENTARTE PON EL ALTAVOZ MUERETE DE CELOS Y RABIA AL FIN Y AL CABO NO SABES DONDE ESTOY- _y aunque intente que me escuchara para pedirle perdón, solo me quedo colgar y tener que resignarme pues Bella no iba a ser ya nunca parte de mi vida. Solo quedaría en UNA LLAMADA A MI EX no mas


End file.
